A Hidden Secret
by Skyyler
Summary: After Tai Lung's defeat, the Furious Five and Master Shifu start acting up. Shifu starts to leave every once in a while. Tigress catches him, and eventually the word leaks out after she swore to keep it secret. Rated T for language and drama. R&R!
1. A Hidden Secret

A Hidden Secret (Part 0)

Chapter 1

A Hidden Secret

By: Skyyler

* * *

Crane stared at the tigress' squinting, focused eyes, as he was about to strike once again. He was slowly flapping his wings, so that he was somewhat levitating above the cold, unstable training stones. Tigress was perched on a high stone that stood above all the others. Below them, fog. Many steep rocks were poking out of the ground, giving Tigress a frustratingly complicated obstacle: to stay balanced on them. Master Shifu proposed they train for the whole day, for he would be off somewhere... somewhere he didn't want to tell. That sly animal, always keeping his secrets.

Tigress quickly squatted down, and in a split second dove for the bird, or so he thought. He attempted to dodge her by swinging his body forcefully to the right, only finding that she was diving to the right, also. He gasped, as the tigress took him down.

Twisting, Crane forced Tigress towards the ground, as she quickly let go of him in need of something else to grab onto; the ground. It was too late for her to react though, and she fell to the ground with a loud _thump. _She slipped down, and almost lost her grip as she held onto the single-standing stone with her right paw.

Using her momentum, Tigress swung around the rock, and came back up, attempting to hit Crane in the beak. He spun gracefully, and nailed her hard in the hip. She fell once again, hitting the same rock.

Crane landed, and looked at the tigress. "Tigress... this is your worst type of training course, why don't we start at something easier for you to warm up on?"

Tigress slowly got up, as she looked down to the endless fog below her. She then focused her eyes back on Crane. "Which is why I need to train here more. I need to perfect in grounds I'm not comfortable in. We all need to be able to defend ourselves in the worst of spots." She clenched her fists. "Again!"

* * *

Po stood there blindly above the Sacred Pool of Tears, in hoarse stance, meditating. He needed to get so much off his mind from what happened just a week ago, after the slaying of Tai Lung; the untrustworthy seeker of the Dragon Scroll, and the place of the Dragon Warrior, in which Po had. It wasn't just being chosen, but being summoned. It's not the beings place, but just _him. _Po slowly opened his eyes, as he saw the sun was somewhat halfway up in the sky. He breathed out once more, and closed his eyes.

It was mid-summer, and very hot in the day. Po got use to the long, meaningless hikes and sweat, for it was good to do it, of course. It was all about the discipline: The more you have, the more dedication and endurance you will have in what is to come, like a soon to be battle. All was well now, but the Furious Five, along with Master Shifu were starting to act up. They were stubborn most of the time, and spent most of their time away from the Jade Palace. Po worried about them much, and kept on thinking what could be the problem. Did they like Tai Lung? He knew that they couldn't.. they didn't!

Po sighed once more, as he tried to keep his sense in his mind. Thinking, he finally opened his eyes, and got out of his peaceful state of meditation. He had to make lunch for the five, for they were tight on their hunger, meaning they were always hungry, probably due to their training. Po started to catch onto their training also, as he was already starting to learn many of the One-thousand Scrolls that he was destined to learn.

The panda walked down the mountain, looking at the waters of the Sacred Pool of tears. It was beautiful: like a light blue. It never went a different color, nonetheless, it never got dirty. It was always... clear, and... motionless, and peaceful. Tears are like the ocean's water: They are very rapid when they crash on the sandy shores, yet very vast when you're out in the middle of nowhere, counting on them to lead you to safety. Po thought deeply, as he made his way up the long, dreadful steps to the Jade Palace.

* * *

Viper slithered in, while Mantis and Monkey followed her.

Monkey ran to the kitchen, expecting to see a nice bowl of soup sitting out for him. Finding nothing, he grunted. Getting to his seat, he sat, as he fixed his tail so that it wasn't in between his legs. "Where's Po?" He asked stubbornly, out of no-where.

"Don't ask me... not like I could predict the future." Mantis glared at Monkey, as he hopped on the table.

Viper was silent, as she also slivered up her chair. Behind her, the doors slowly opened, as Tigress, Crane, and Po stepped in.

"It's about time you showed, Po!" Monkey barked.

Po gently closed the wooden framed door with a quick _slam._ He turned to Monkey, while Tigress made her way to her chair also, and Crane flew to his room. "Well at least _I _can cook!"

"Oh please, how do you think we ate before you showed up?"

"Well I dunno. Did you eat _bananas, _like _normal _monkeys do?" He clenched his fists at the Monkey.

Monkey ground his teeth together. "Come on, panda! I'll take you on!"

He got up from the table, soon being stopped by the door swinging open right in front of him. He saw Master Shifu walking in. The four quickly got into their respecting stance, as if to bow. They heard Master Shifu was panting loudly, as he tried to hide it.

"Master, what happened?" Tigress asked.

Shifu sighed, and shook his head. "It's nothing concerning your ears." He walked to his seat.

"Master?" Tigress looked down at him.

"I said!" He blinked at his outburst. "I said it concerns nothing you need to know." Sitting in his seat, he looked up at Po who was now serving the soup, as he rested seven steaming bowls of won ton noodle soup on his two arms. He easily served everyone in a split second, as he also got to his soup.

Monkey tasted the soup, soon spitting it out. "What happened to your soup? It's horrible!" He stared at the panda with questioning eyes.

Po didn't want to believe Monkey's soup was good, as he used the Dragon Scroll to make it taste like toad's legs: Monkey's most hated type of food.

"Monkey, settle down!" Tigress banged the table, as she was about to reach for her chopsticks. "Don't take it out on the panda." She turned to Po. "Thank you Po, for the soup."

Monkey squinted at the softly smiling panda, while the others looked down at their soup.

Po knew something was wrong... but he just couldn't get what the answer was, no matter what he tried. Maybe, it was the slaying of Tai Lung? He questioned himself over and over again, _What's wrong with __these guys? What would they think of me now? Where was Master Shifu that whole time? What could he have possibly been doing?_

Not eating his soup, Shifu pushed out his chair, as he left his steaming, untouched soup to cool. He decided to go to the Peach Tree, just to rid his mind of what happened that morning, and how he could focus his mind back on what he needed to be focused on this whole time: Kung Fu, and meditating.

* * *


	2. Questions and Concerns

Chapter 2

Questions and Concerns

* * *

Master Shifu sat at the newly sprouted Peach Tree that he planted just after Tai Lungs defeat. He stared at it, while the older peach tree started to ware away, for all of its leaves were gone, because they contained the soul of his very master, Master Oogway. Master Oogway was the founder of Kung Fu, as when he was first born, he figured out each and every style of Kung Fu: The Tiger, a simple, strong, and overpowering technique. Crane: A non-aggressive, smart, and elegant style. Snake: Precision, knowledge, and speed consists in the fields of this mastery. Dragon: Consisting of four different types of species, making it one: Mantis, Lion, Baboon, and Leopard. It needs speed, agility, and power. And lastly, the art of the Monkey: A stubborn, quick, and clumsy type.

Shifu blinked, as he looked back up at the golden-red skies. He recalled what he saw just this morning, along with many other mornings. Every day he would tell the Furious Five to train themselves, as he would go on an errand. He knew it was a horrible lie, but he had to tell it, to hide what he was really up to. He felt he couldn't hold in his secret any longer, for it was tearing his students into separate beings. He didn't know what they could be mad about, nonetheless, why they would be mad at all.

"Master Shifu?" He heard a weak voice come from behind him.

Shifu turned around to see the panda slowly walking up to him. "Yes, what is it, Dragon Warrior?"

Po panted. "Just call me panda, like you use to?"

Shifu just grunted, while he turned away, to stare at China upon his mountain top.

The panda walked up to him, and collapsed to the floor in a criss-crossed sitting stance. "Look, I know things have gotten worse and all, but I think we should just take things less seriously, ya know? Like... why do we even meditate, if we have so much on our mind?"

"Meditating is to go into the state of being at peace, or to try to. You're supposed to get everything off your mind when you do it."

"Then... then why is everybody so stubborn!" The panda yelled angrily.

Shifu shifted his head to where Po was. "It is because they're not meditating!"

Po squinted at Shifu. "You're stubborn, also."

The red panda thought for a while, as he looked out among China. "I am, but it is for a different reason."

"And what reason should that be? You _need _no reason, we're supposed to be happy when someone like Tai Lung is defeated, but instead you all just sit around and hate!"

"Is it just us, panda, or is it you, also?" Shifu squinted, and continued. "Monkey's soup was bad because of _you, _you used the power of the scroll to control something that was not as important as defeating someone like Tai Lung."

"Well.. so! He was annoying me!"

"And yet you released your anger on him."

Po sighed, and rubbed his forehead. "I just wanna know what's wrong with everyone..."

Shifu got up, and took his gaze off the view. "Figure it out yourself, because it's a sure fact that I do not know." He left the panda to sit there, as his words lingered in his head.

* * *

Tigress looked over at Crane, who was now attempting to eat his soup. Once his beak touched it, he shut his eyes tightly, as he tried not to show his displeasure in this soup of Po's. He ate it all in silence, while Monkey and Mantis got up from the table. Viper looked over at him. She was shocked at his silence. She was also the same, for he and she had somewhat the same personalities and reactions.

Tigress finally looked up with a sigh. Rubbing her neck, she spoke right before Crane got up. "What do you think happened to Tai Lung after Po defeated him?" She looked at Crane, who was now lifting his bamboo hat to her.

"We're not supposed to talk about him, remember?"

"Oh, come on Crane, Master Shifu isn't here!" Viper finally spoke weakly.

"Yeah, but even when he's not here, it doesn't mean that we should just automatically disobey him." Crane pushed out his chair.

Viper ignored him, while she turned to Tigress, who was now trying out the soup. "I think he's still alive."

Tigress set down her bowl with a _slam. _"Why would you think that? He's a deceiver, and should never be respected beyond the valley."

"Well, I was just bringing it up. I mean..." She slightly squinted her eyes, as she looked away. "It just wouldn't be right if he was... dead. Po wouldn't do such a thing, right?"

Tigress lowered her shoulders. "Well... I guess so. Shifu never told us how much damage the Wuxi Finger Hold would do to an enemy, so... I guess he _could _still be... around."

Viper played with her tail. "Remember when Shifu took you out of that orphanage? Remember how gentle and kind he was?"

"Yes. I do remember."

"Do you remember how Tai Lung reacted when you came? He was..."

"_Tai Lung, meet our new student, Tigress." Shifu smiled courteously, as he nudged the nervous tigress forward._

"_What? Master! I thought **I **was your only student!" Tai Lung hissed, while the little Tigress stared at him in shock._

"_No, I never said that. Here at the Jade Palace, I will train and raise whoever comes by; whoever needs a hand and has no where to go."_

_Tai Lung looked at Tigress in pity. "So you brought home a worthless tigress? What, you found her on the side of the street, begging for yuans?"_

"_Tai Lung, respect your new sister. No worries, she won't take much out of your training."_

"_Take much? Take **much**? I don't want her to take any of my training away! Master, I am close to mastering all of the thousand scrolls, and you come home with this rat? She might take the role of the Dragon Warrior herself! And take away the chance of me getting it!" Tai Lung growled, as he walked off, leaving Shifu with Tigress, shaking his head..._

Tigress shook her head from her flashback. "Yes, I do remember. Why?"

"Well... now that we all think Tai Lung is dead... Master Shifu is starting at act differently."

"How so?"

"You saw him just earlier! He's keeping secrets even when he promised not to! He's breaking the role of being apart of Kung Fu! I think something's wrong..."

"And... I think, you're _over_ thinking." Tigress pushed out her chair, as she picked up Mantis' and her own bowl.

Viper stared her down. "Just think! Maybe Master Shifu thinks his old student is dead... and is too depressed to do anything about it! That's probably why he's off somewhere every morning!"

"Viper, please!" Tigress turned to her. "He hates Tai Lung for who he turned out to be. Tai Lung nearly killed him back in the Hall of Warriors just a week ago, and _you _think he has pity on the dear snow leopard? I think not."

The snake sighed, as she slithered to Tigress. "Put questions and concerns in your mind. What if he's still here, but Shifu doesn't know about it?"

Tigress turned, and walked off to her room, while she went over Viper's question over and over again in her mind. _Maybe... it was true? Maybe Tai Lung was still alive... and we just don't know about it? _Tigress sighed, as she closed her eyes. "It's nothing Tigress... just thoughts... just questions... just concerns..."

* * *


	3. A Confusing Discovery

Chapter 3

A Confusing Discovery

* * *

The furious five were all asleep, along with the panda. Shifu was training his lower abdomen's strength, by sleeping up in the air, by his head resting on one simple rope, and his feet, another. So basically, he was holding himself up by two ropes while dangling 6 feet in the air. He was having troubles keeping up, due to his thoughts. In order to keep balance mentally, and physically, you need to meditate. That's what sleeping was. Shifu felt he couldn't get the things off his mind, as he was in deep thought about the furious five, the panda, and his old student, Tai Lung.

Once again, Shifu fell from the six feet high ropes that were keeping him up. He grunted as he pounded to the ground. _I need to settle this! _He breathed out, as he looked up with a squint. Thinking about Tai Lung, he decided to go to him, to just get rid of his thoughts. Yes, Tai Lung _was _still alive.

Master Shifu changed into his uniform, as he got into some simple wooden sandals. It wasn't usual that animals wear sandals, but he _was _an ancient master in all arts of Kung Fu, therefore he _must_ wear it, for spiritual reasons. He slowly opened the front doors to the Jade Palace. Pulling out a scroll, he wrote neatly in Chinese: _Train yourselves until I come back. I will not be long._ -_Master Shifu_

Shifu looked at the scroll, as he soon agreed with it, and gently set it down on the front porch of the Jade Palace for his student to read. He slowly headed out in the dark of the night. A shadow swiftly followed him from above. It was just a shadow... yes, he was sure it was.

* * *

It was starting to rain pretty hard now, while Viper was curled up into a little ball of hers. Her whole body shook, as she tried to sleep. She began to meditate, as she slowly closed her eyes... and....

_**BOOOM! **_Another clash of thunder shook the whole Jade Palace. Viper pinned her eyes open, as she gasped, followed by more shivering. Yes, she _was_ one of the most furious and best Kung Fu masters in all of China, but she still had fears. She was afraid of heights, lightning, and most of all, humans. How disgusting they were to her, along with everyone else. But that was a different story. The reason that she is afraid of thunder is from a long experience she had just a while back, when she-

_**BOOOOM!! **_Viper almost screamed, as she shot her eyes open again. Afraid, she slowly slivered out of her room. She needed to get to Tigress, for Tigress was also afraid of thunder storms, but not as much as Viper herself. Tigress was a great comforter, and a great friend. She would accept anyone into her room, well, except for guys. Slowly sliding her door open, she made her way across the hall.

_**BOOM! **_Viper jumped, and sped up her pace to get to her friends room.

Viper slid the door open. "Tigress! Tigress!" She blinked, as she looked around frantically. She couldn't see anything due to the darkness of the night. "Tigress...?" Viper repeated.

The snake slivered over to Tigress' mat, where she found nothing. _She's... gone? Where could she possibly be? _Viper knew Tigress wasn't one who gets up in the middle of the night just to get a snack or water, unlike Po... nor was she a sleepwalker. This was weird... something bad must've happened!

* * *

Tigress crept ever so quietly and slowly across the stone path that Shifu walked on. She saw he now started to run, as he found it was starting to rain, and lightning was pounding everywhere. It was dangerous to be out in the middle of the forest when a lightning storm was around, for you could easily get struck. Tigress got on all fours, as she sprinted after her master. She tried to keep her following a secret, so that she could see what he was up to. She was so desperate just to find out what he was doing every morning.

Minutes passed, as a town slowly made it's way into both of their visions. They could tell it was a town because the tree's were clearing, along with candle lights lighting up the insides of the little houses.

Shifu walked slowly up the steps to a house. He was on the first step, which was the closest step to the wooden door. He closed his eyes, and sighed.

Shifu slowly creaked the old door open, as Tigress stared at him with a bit of guilt in her eyes. She was a bit confused. Actually, she was very confused. She squinted, and pounced up on the roof of the home, while the red panda closed the door.

* * *

Shifu twitched from a loud bang that came from the roof. _It was probably just hail, or lightning. _He looked up, to see a sleeping snow leopard, bandaged up and purring in his sleep. Shifu smiled, as he stood by Tai Lung's bed.

_**BOOOM!! **_Thunder crashed through the buildings, as Shifu jumped once again from the noise. The snow leopard awoke with a gasp, as he sat up. He looked around, to see Master Shifu standing beside him.

Tai Lung blinked. "Hello, master Jin. And why are you here at a time like this? He rubbed his throbbing head.

Tigress looked through an open window. _Master Jin?_

Shifu sighed, sitting down, looking as if he was about meditate on the spot. "I had much on my mind. I had to come here, for it's the only place I can to get away from my questioning students. And of course, myself."

"Again, why don't you tell me why you're not telling them about me?"

Shifu rubbed his forehead. "Remember, they think you're dead...."

Tigress stared at Tai Lung in deep shock. In thought, she tried to listen into their conversation, but could not, for the rain was now pounding on stone everywhere, making it hard to even think. Her eyes got wide, as she saw Tai Lung started to bleed through his bandage. Shifu looked like he was gasping, as he talked to Tai Lung, and rushed off. This was Tigress' chance.

The tigress growled, as the door to the house shut. Shifu walked out ever so slowly, as the rain matted his fur down.

Tigress stared at him, as she tried to hold her breath. The red panda stopped his walking at the sound of something... something coming in Tigress' direction. In a split second, he jotted his head over to her, finding... nothing. He squinted, as he started to walk away, to get more bandages for the wounded snow leopard.

Tigress breathed steadily, she she hid against a large crate in order to hide from her master she was stalking. Looking up and around the crate, she found he was gone. Good. She pounced on top of a rather large crate that was right next to the open window she was peering through just a little while ago. She squinted furiously at Tai Lung, who now had his head down. In anger, Tigress bolted through the window, and up to the nearly sleeping snow leopard.

Tigress hissed, as Tai Lung awoke. He turned to her. "What... angel awakes me?"

"Don't give me this!" She rushed over to him, and withdrew her claws, as she slit his arm. She forcefully pulled him out of his bed, as he went pounding to the ground. "How could you still be alive?" She barked, as the candles all around her lit up by her own paws. She kicked Tai Lung hard in the stomach while he was still on the ground. He almost lost his breath.

"What, I don't know what you're talking about! Master Jin!" He got up, as he started to... run?

Tigress shook her head, as she stared at him in shock. She gasped, as he was about to go get Master Shifu, or... Master Jin, however he called him. Tigress grabbed Tai Lung tightly, as she brought him up to her own fist.

The door slowly opened, as a red panda holding bandages stood, wide-eyed. Tigress looked over to him, as she was still holding Tai Lung. _Oh, no..._

* * *


	4. Amnesia

Chapter 4

Amnesia

* * *

"Tigress... put him down." Shifu slowly stepped forward.

"Why would I? Master! He's a traitor! I thought you hated him?! How is he still alive? Why are you here?" Questions rushed into Tigress' mind.

"Shh, Tigress! Animals are sleeping!" He lowered his shoulders and sighed, as he tried to calm himself. "I'll answer your questions once you set him down!"

Tigress looked back into Tai Lung's innocent eyes. "I can't..."

Shifu clenched his fists, as he brought his palm forward, and released his fingers. Tigress' fingers let go of Tai Lung, as she stumbled back.

Tigress rubbed her head, as she opened her eyes in a heap. "How did you...?"

"I'm a... traitor? Master Jin? Is there something you're hiding from me?" Tai Lung was on the ground also, as he slowly got up, feeling his bleeding side.

Shifu sighed. "Come, sit, Tigress. Tai Lung, go upstairs. I want to talk to her _alone._" He glared at Tigress, who was now biting her lip in great guilt.

"Yes... master." Tai Lung walked off, as he stared at Tigress, afraid.

"Tigress..." Shifu stood on top of the table Tigress was seated at. "I have much to tell you, but you have to _promise _not to tell the others."

Tigress squinted. "It depends on what you tell me." Shifu gave her an innocent stare. That stare did it all. "Fine, fine, I'll keep it secret. What is it?"

"Well as you already know..." Shifu looked over at where Tai Lung was last sleeping. "Tai Lung is alive. And, see..." He rubbed his head in confusion. "How can I say this without making it too complicated..."

"Master, just tell me." Tigress started to grow impatient.

"Okay, okay." He took a deep breath. "When Po defeated Tai Lung just a couple days ago, Tai Lung was blown away from the Valley of Peace. Days later, townsfolk back in a village far from the Valley of Peace reported they found a falling snow leopard. I went to see who it could be, and found it was Tai Lung." He brought his hands behind his back, as he held them both together. "It was reported that he was going to die in a matter of days, if he didn't get the proper treatment. And yes, I got it to him. I just couldn't have him... die." He breathed in, as he looked up at the ceiling. "Later we found out it knocked the memories straight out of his head. The adoption, the thousand scrolls..."

"Even his craving for the Dragon Scroll?" Tigress cut in.

Shifu sighed. "It may be possible. Well, it is very possible." He looked around, until his gaze met Tigress'. "I told him I was his father and master, because I..." He paused, as he soon sighed greatly, while he slowly closed his eyes. "Because I wanted him back."

"Master? I thought-"

"I know, I know. He's a bad animal, but now," He went back to staring at her. "We have a chance to make him new."

"But.. but is it possible that he could get his memory back?" Tigress asked scarcely.

"Yes, it _is_ possible."

"Then why are we still here? Why are you taking care of him when you _know-_"

"Tigress!" Shifu glared at her, and continued. "It is possible, but I _know _it would never happen! Trust me, I know Tai Lung, he doesn't like to think, therefore he wouldn't regain his memory back."

Tigress started to mess with her furry ear. "So, you've been gone every morning, because you're taking care of Tai Lung? That's... that's the reason?"

"Yes. It is." Shifu perked up and changed his emotion. "But you must keep this under your skin, Tigress. If this gets out to any of the five, or Po, who knows how they would react, along with the townsfolk. The townsfolk here don't know about Tai Lung, for they just think he's one of them. So, Tigress, you have to promise me not to get the word out!" He took her hand tightly.

Tigress thought, made up her mind, and squinted at Shifu, pulling her hand away from his grasp. "Alright. I will. I... promise." She thought, when a question popped up in her head. "Wait. Why does he call you Master Jin?"

Shifu shook his head. "I do not know, I didn't introduce myself to him when he first saw me, so he automatically called me Master Jin. It stuck."

Tigress just nodded, while she looked like she was in deep thought.

A smile took Master Shifu's face, as he was still staring at her. "He... seems to be taking much interest in you."

The tigress rolled her eyes. "Kung Fu doesn't involve love."

The red panda just kept smiling. "He does not know what Kung Fu is."

"What? Master! You're saying he doesn't know..." She twitched her head over to him. She then shook her head. "He- He's seven years older than me. Don't even mention it."

"Want me to call him in?"

Tigress sighed, while she rubbed her forehead. "Yes, do so. Unless you want to talk to me more about _love._" She growled, as it soon turned into a purr. Wait. What?

* * *

Viper stood there on top of the steps of the Jade Palace, as she looked for Tigress. She was a bit slimy because of the water making contact with her skin. Oh, how much she hated the rain. She squinted down the steps, finding no one was on them. Where could Tigress possibly be?

The snake made her way over to the hot springs, which was now almost overflowing. _No... Tigress wouldn't be taking a bath while it's raining... _She blinked, as a thought filled her head. She just remembered...

_'Put questions and concerns in your mind. What if he's still here...' _Viper thought about the words she spoke to Tigress... maybe it made Tigress think too much... and do something she was going to regret?

"Oh... great." Viper slithered over to the steps, as she made her way down them. She knew what she was going to do, she was going to look for Tigress herself, not caring to tell the others she was leaving. _Maybe Tigress could just be in the town... looking for Tai Lung? _Viper knew he couldn't be in the town, or else he would attempt to take revenge. Oh well, she might as well atleast start looking, before Tigress does something they're all going to regret.

* * *


	5. Daylight

Chapter 5

Daylight

* * *

Viper had her eyes half open, as they slowly shut. She sighed, and opened them again. She... had to keep looking! She had... to stop... Tigress... She shook her head once again, and tried to pin her eyes open so that they wouldn't shut. She was so tired... she probably only got about... three to four hours of sleep. She was use to at least five... or six hours! But not _four! _

"Ugh!" She spat in agony. As she could already see, she was turning grumpy. Great. She was turning into Monkey. Slithering down another alley way in search for her friend, she sighed.

"Hey." Viper heard a low, masculine voice come from behind her. She opened her eyes so that she could see a bit more, and turned around. She looked up.

"You're in ma alley." A large bull huffed. A bull? Why would a bull live in a town like this?

Viper blinked. "Oh, umm... sorry mister, I was just on my way..."

The bull stopped her with his massive arm. "Sorry, too late. I've been wanting a pounding for days now."

What? He wouldn't hurt a girl! "What? You wouldn't hurt a girl!" ...that's what I just said.

"Oh, it doesn't matter whoever it is."

Viper hissed. "Oh, I'm sure." She squinted. "Look, I don't want to hurt you..."

"Hurt me? The only thing _you _could do is tickle me! Wait. Not even that." He laughed loudly.

Viper tensed up by his words. Never has she heard such nonsense! "Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah. A snake that's just about to be pounded." He stomped forward. He didn't seem like a very bright animal.

Viper kept her place, for she knew he couldn't even touch her, due to her speed and agility. "That's it!" She pounced on the now gone bull. _What? _Viper landed and looked around, to see the bull out on the ground. She heard chuckling.

Blinking, Viper looked to her right, to see Tigress shaking her head, smiling. "Too slow, Viper. Too... slow." She turned around, as she left the knocked out bull there on the wet, puddly ground.

"Tigress? I thought you went out looking for Tai Lung! I thought you were gone!" Viper followed Tigress, as daylight made its way into each of their views.

"Nonsense! Master Shifu was teaching me a lesson." Tigress laughed.

"A lesson of... what?"

Tigress froze, as she blinked. "I... don't... know." She looked at Viper, who was now too confused to think.

"Okay then." She slithered next to the walking tigress, as they both made their way back up to the Jade Palace. "So... where's Master Shifu now? Cleaning up?" She rethought. "I mean is he beaming up?" Viper slapped her head from her nonsense. "Take out that last part." She now knew she needed her sleep.

Tigress kept her pace. "He went to eat an early breakfast. At Mr. Pings." She laughed once again.

"What's so funny? Why is it that you're in a great mood, and I'm not?" Viper pushed.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a... joke." She smiled.

"May I ask what it is?" Viper softly panted from walking up the thousand steps.

"No. I'm sorry." Tigress tried to hold in her laughter.

Viper just stared at her. "You're so straight forward." She hissed. Moments passed, as they both laughed childishly.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. I just magically fell and hit my head, as I lost all my memory. I...wake up to you, my father, and... that girl-"

"Tigress." Shifu repeated.

"Tigress... is just my friend?"

"Yes." Shifu nodded.

"Then why'd she attempt pin me down last night?"

Shifu looked around, as he thought up something that didn't sound too inappropriate. _Anger managements... no... possessed... no... horny... no... _"She was... drunk." Shifu's voice cracked.

Many awkward seconds passed.

"She was... drunk?" Tai Lung squinted in disapproval.

"Mmm." Shifu agreed.

"Oh... o..kay." Tai Lung thought, then got up. "So Master Jin! When can you teach me that Kung Fu stuff? I'm so anxious to learn some of it!" He started swinging his fists and legs around perfectly, as he did incredible moves Shifu could only dream about. He has learned much more than what Shifu had taught him, Shifu himself could see.

Wait, he musn't let Tai Lung remember that he is a master in the art of Kung Fu! Shifu quickly walked over to Tai Lung, as he stopped him. "Careful! You might..." He thought. "...wound yourself even more! Sit." He directed Tai Lung to a very stable, wooden, carved chair.

"No, I will not teach you Kung Fu, due to your wounds. I just fixed you up, and now you ask to jump around like a mad-mammal? Not yet, my son." Shifu was shocked at his own words. _My son... _He lowered his head, as he smiled just a bit. It was back to normal.

"Fine." Tai Lung rested his chin on his palm, in which his elbow was rested on his knee. He stared at the door. "Why did Tigress have to leave?" He breathed steadily.

"She... has a job."

"Let me guess, at a bar?" Tai Lung chuckled lightly.

"No, no. She's a..." He thought. "...tailor. She made those bandages that you're in now. Last night... I was also shocked. It was... her first time drinking. She went over the top. And, I'm sorry if she hurt you last night. That should have been an accident." He forgot how good of a liar he was.

"It's nothing to be concerned about." Tai Lung scratched at his new wound from the tigress; three scratches on him arm. "What's for breakfast? Don't tell me it's more medicine."

"Oh, it is. But I'm also making this thing called scrambled eggs. And don't worry, it will be cooked this time."

"Thank god." Tai Lung smiled, as Shifu walked outside to get a home-made, steel pan.

* * *

Tigress, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, and Po all walked down the steps of the Jade Palace, having their usual conversations. Every morning, they would all go down to the town square to look at the news of the valley. As they slowly walked across the stone grounds, they could see many pigs and rabbits crowded around some animal... a... zebra? Where do all these animals come from? The zebra, by far, was _not _good looking. He had white leaf tape around the center of his broken eye-glasses, and nasty, buck teeth. It looked like he was running a show of some sort. That wasn't on their mind right now, though.

As they made their way past many homes and shops, they finally got to the town's center. Many rabbits and pigs were gathered around a tiny bird, who was talking through a massive horn, so that they can all hear him.

"...Now onto our weather!" He looked at his scroll. "There will be... a massive lightning storm tonight, along with a bit of hail. It will be a bit more furious judging from last night's storm."

A larger bird stepped in, as he pushed the other pigeon off to the side, and shook his wing. "Thank you... what was your name again?"

"Earl, sir."

"Thank you.. eh... Earl. Now, onto our NEWS, news!" He backed away, while another pigeon came in.

The feminine pigeon shivered, as she held up a scroll. "Hello, fellow friends of the Valley of Peace." She looked at her scroll, as she began to read. "I have great news from the Army of Onne.." The Army of Onne were a massive group of rhinos that protected the Valley of Peace, and most especially, the Furious Five and their master, and the new Dragon Warrior. "I quote, 'Hello, friends. It has been many days of countless, bloody battles near this valley. We are victorious!'" Every one started to cheer greatly, as the furious five looked at each other, and joined in. "...'All of the Army of Thoros is dead! We can now heal our wounded, and revive our dead. We will have a massive celebration! These are your fellow rhino army, reporting out.'" The pigeon folded up the scroll, as she bowed and walked off.

"Well, that's always good." Mantis said without any enthusiasm.

"I think we could have taken them, anyways. I mean what, how many could there be?" Monkey turned to Crane.

Crane raised his shoulders. "Who knows. Yeah, I do think we could handle them."

"Don't be so sure... I mean you can't judge what's not right in front of your eyes." Viper perked up, while Tigress turned to check out the joking zebra.

"Yeah... I guess." Crane replied, as he flew over with her, followed by the others.

* * *


	6. A Vision

Chapter 6

A Vision

* * *

Master Shifu slowly closed the door, as he was about to once again, come back to his questioning students. After saying his goodbyes to Tai Lung, he gave him extra bandages, and set out. This town was very far from the Valley of Peace, but yet it was very close, if you were Shifu. He could easily run a couple miles in a couple minutes, due to his mastery in every art of Kung Fu, including the cheetah, of course.

* * *

Tai Lung set his head back down, as his father left once again, for he had a job as a blacksmith, far away. Why was everyone so far away, he didn't know. He did know that he had at least _one_ friend here in this town, and that was-

"Tai Lung?" A feminine, caring voice came. And that was his room mate.

Tai Lung picked his head up, as he tried to follow where the voice came from.

"Tai Lung, where's Master Jin?" A red fox came in, as she looked at Tai Lung with her mysterious blue eyes. Having blue eyes represented a wise animal, in which only a select few animals had. Her name was Song, as it represented peace and friendship. She was the one who let Tai Lung stay in her house until he got better... which wasn't going to be any time soon.

"Master Jin? He just left." He sat up, as he pointed to an extra dish of eggs, sitting on a table. "Would you like some breakfast?" It was cold, but at least it was _something. _

"Aww, how nice of you!" She started over to the table, as Tai Lung sat up to not look like he was too injured. She started eating right away, when she soon thought. "You made this?"

"No, Master Jin did. He made an extra dish for you."

"Ah, alright. Well once he comes back, tell him I said thanks." She smiled, as her eyes glimmered in the sunlight.

"So, Song, how were you last night?"

Song swallowed. "Well, the storm kept me awake for a while, and I heard yelling downstairs, but that was probably you, right? You talk in your sleep, you know."

"I... do? I do! I do." Tai Lung blinked, as he tried to keep his drunken friend, Tigress, away from Song.

Song chuckled. "You said many things. Only it wasn't last night, it was when you fell and hit your head. You talked as if you were awake." She turned to look at the awkwardly smiling snow leopard.

Tai Lung thought. "Wait. What exactly did I say?"

"Oh, nothing. I like to keep my secrets." She began to eat once again.

The snow leopard slapped his head. "Hate those."

"You _dislike _them, remember."

"Right, whatever." He stared at her, while her red, poofy tail wagged slowly. Tai Lung sighed, looking up at the ceiling, as he desperately tried to remember what he once lost."So... what did I hit my head on?"

Song thought. "Umm.. a.. rock." Her voice cracked, as she cleared her throat.

"Huh."

Seconds passed.

"Was it sharp?"

"Yes, it was... very sharp." She bit her lip.

Tai Lung felt his head. "Then... why do I not have a cut on my head?"

Song perked up and looked up at the sky. "Oh, hey look at the time. I have to go work!" She turned to the snow leopard. "Make sure you stay in bed all day. I don't want to have to clean you up once I get back." She walked out the door. "I love you!"

"Wait, you... what?"

_Slam! _The door shut, leaving Tai Lung to think on the words she just said. She wasn't family, so how _could _she say that? The snow leopard rubbed his head, as he brought it back down onto the soft, wool pillow. He shut his eyes. _How could I go unconscious when I hit my head on a sharp rock? Wouldn't that... kill me? Wouldn't I... not... be... _He quickly, and gently drifted off into a deep sleep, as yet another day was soon to pass.

* * *

Shifu arrived at the Jade Palace, as he walked over to the Peach Tree.

Standing beside the strong tree, he thought about Oogway, and how he had to pass away once the Dragon Warrior was finally chosen. At least he lived to see that day. Now, Po was gaining much intelligence about Kung Fu himself, and learning much.

A leaf fell from the newly planted peach tree. Shifu collapsed to the ground, as he felt he was getting drained. Blinking, he stared ahead. His eyes blurred, as his head bobbed.

Master Shifu's vision of China slowly morphed into darkness. A single light was shining within the fog. A creature stumbled out of the fog, as it was holding something... a black wolf? The wolf's blood red eyes were wide open, which represented death, and chaos. Shifu gasped at the sight, but it wasn't the black wolves eyes... but it was the other creatures eyes. It was the eyes of Tai Lung.

Blinking, master Shifu came back to the real world, up on the top of a mountain, where the newly planted peach tree was. Getting up, he panted loudly. Was that a... vision?

_Tai Lung, the new Dragon Warrior. He will be the light in the darkest places. A guide to you in the worst of positions. He is, redemption. _

Master Shifu looked around, as he tried to figure out where the voice came from. He then squinted in thought. "Master Oogway?"

There was no response.

"Master! What are you saying?" He clenched his fists, as he looked up at the sky. It was clear.

A quick flash of two red dots filled Shifu'svision, as it soon turned to pupils. The black wolf's pupils.

_Skyler will take his revenge in but four years hence. You must train, and prepare yourself for the worst, Shifu._

"Who? Who is Skyler?"

_Prepare, and pray for your life... Shifu....._

Master Oogway's voice slowly faded away, as he left Shifu standing there looking up at the sky. "Skyler..." He looked back down at the peach tree. "I will, master. I will not fail you!" Shifu needed to keep this a secret, for the Furious Five would now know what to do or react when he gives them news about this... Skyler...

Master Shifu then sprinted down the mountain, and ran to the Jade Palace in a flash.

* * *

_To the readers of The Return... see anything in common yet?? :o_

_BWAHAHAHA. Chapter 7 will come. Patience. And reviewance. That's not even a word. _

_-Skyy._


	7. An Incredible, Painful Encounter

Chapter 7

An Incredible/Painful Encounter

* * *

Song slowly made her way back to her house, as she washed her hands in the warm lake, after her long, stressful day working as a blacksmith. She was a great weapons master, and was an incredible master in the art of the panther, in the Khanda: an Indian weapon she earned from her friend, Thailaan.

Many years ago Thailaan got transported to India from North America: her home town. Meeting many friends, she made her way to China, where she fell in love with the country. A wise merchant by the name of Miraji offered her the Khanda, a massive, 6 foot sword. Agreeing to take it, she took it. It was so heavy with power though, making it impossible for her to handle it.

Thailaan couldn't hold onto the sword, for it didn't tie into her style of martial arts. As she met Song in this very town, she gave her the sword. The power of the sword bound Song, as she fell in love with it. And now, she has trained to use it perfectly, just as she started up a blacksmith business. Thailaan left the village without saying a goodbye, due to her 'friends' taking her out. She was never seen again. She put these engravements on the Khanda before she left: _'Always remember to never forget.'_

Song blinked, as she could remember every single small memory she and Thai had. But... she was gone now, and Song knew she couldn't hold onto her past. Shaking her hands off from the dripping water, she looked up at the Sky. Black clouds started to move in.

"Man... another sleepless night, soon to come..." She jogged over to her house, as she felt a little dissapointed.

Not recognizing something laying on the ground, she tripped over it, as she rolled, and got up, staggering. "What the..." She looked over at the spotted creature. She saw it was Tai Lung. She sighed. "Tai Lung..." Shaking her head, she picked him up grunting, and painfully carried him inside. He was heavy, as he was... maybe about a whole 130 pounds of muscle!

* * *

Po stood outside Tigress' door, as his legs were shivering. His hands were behind his back, as they held something he knew she would like. Smiling greatly, he brought his right hand out, and softly knocked on Tigress door.

_Tap tap tap..._

Tigress jumped from the noice, as she slowly opened her eyes. It woke her up from her meditation, as she sighed. No one usually came to her room, so this _must _be pretty important.

Walking up to her door, she slid it open, to see a grinning panda, staring happily at her. "Y.. Yes, what is it, panda?"

Po blinked. "I have something for you."

Tigress' eyes lit up. She has never gotten a present before... "Really?" She seemed to stare at him in wonder, as a smile took her face. "Okay, show me, then." She tried to hold back her excitement.

The panda looked at her, as he began to speak again. "Tell me your favorite color."

Tigress turned her head slightly to the side. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just tell me, don't worry!" Po smiled.

"It's... red. My favorite color is red."

"Oh... really..." He withdrew his other hand from behind his back. It was a clear, and somewhat fancy-looking jar of something... was it ink? The ink was black, of course. His eyes brightened. "Look at it!"

"I'm.. I'm looking at it alright." All Tigress could see was black ink.

"Now, what is your favorite color again?"

Tigress began to grow impatient. "It's red!" She looked up at him, and saw he was laughing. Was this a joke? She looked back down at the ink, and saw it was red. She looked at it in wonder. "Woah..."

"I know! Isn't it awesome?" Po grew over-exited.

"How does this happen?" Tigress questioned.

"It's a passion plant. It reacts to your emotions, feelings, and thoughts. See, I'm going to think of the color..." He thought. "Blue!" He looked at it, as he squinted. "Watch the magic!"

The red ink slowly turned purple, then blue.

Tigress was impressed. "Very, nice! You..." She took the ink bottle that the panda offered to her. "...made this? Just for me?" She began to soften up on her emotions.

Po smiled kindly. "Just for you." He put his hands behind his back. "And the best part, you can write with it!"

Tigress gave him an anxious stare. "Well, I have to tell you, you're a great friend for giving me such a thing. Thank you."

"Wanna try it out?"

"Oh, uhh..."

"Cool!" Po rushed into her room.

...

Tigress seemed a bit shy at first, before she opened the bottle. "Po... wasn't this a lot of work? I'm basically wasting it when I write with it!"

"Well, why do you think I made it?" Po laughed, as rain slowly started to fall onto the Jade Palace, making a pounding sensation all over the place, just like last night, and just as that pigeon predicted.

"Well..." She looked at Po innocently. "Okay." She smiled, as she anxiously took her writing utensil, dipped it in the now light-green ink, and began to write something on the blank scroll. Po looked over at her writing. Thinking, he smiled.

The ink turned pink: Tigress' most disliked color. She gasped. "I didn't imagine that!"

"I did! It reacts to me, too, ya know." Po laughed greatly.

Tigress just looked back down at the scroll, a little embarrassed. She turned the ink red; her favorite color. Po changed it to orange. Tigress turned it to yellow. And green, and blue, and purple, and pink, and-

_**BOOOOM!!! **_A massive thunder roll shook Tigress, as she messed up her writing. In Chinese writing, if you mess up your writing just by a little bit, it can change your speech much.

On the scroll, it now said in a colorful tone, _Po is my best _l_o_v_e_r, instead of _Po is my best friend._ "Aah!" Tigress crossed out the writing, as she looked up at the panda, who was holding back his his laughter. Tigress' face turned nice, as she burst out in great laughter, along with Po. They both laughed for a long, long time, until tears started to sap Tigress' eyes. The ink turned light green. Oh, how she hadn't felt like this... in years now!

_**BOOOM!! **_Thunder clashed near the Jade Palace, as Tigress yelped, and fell onto Po. She was now right on top of him, as her paw was on his shoulder. They were face to face on the ground, while Tigress was looking at the panda, stunned. She stayed there for a second, instead of getting up and off. Po didn't do a thing, as he stared into her eyes. The ink slowly turned red.

Tigress' door slowly opened, as an afraid-looking snake peeked in, finding Tigress and Po together. She looked extremely shocked.

"Oh, umm..." Tigress quickly got up, and brushed herself off.

"We were just ah..." Po twitched his eyes over to Tigress, as he also got up. Not thinking... he quickly walked out of the room, embarrassed.

* * *

Song looked at Tai Lung with concerned eyes. "Tai Lung! I told you to stay in bed all day!" She shook the snow leopard, as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Song...."

"Why did you run, Tai?"

"I... It wasn't me... I didn't run!" He looked at her blue, glimmering eyes, as he shook his head. "It was... a wolf..."

"A wolf? Who?"

"Why would you think he would tell me his name?" He sighed, as he brought his head back onto the soft, wool pillow.

"What did this wolf do to you...?" She asked desperately.

"He..." Tai Lung was in deep thought. "He threw me out of the bed, and started punching me... I was blocking him, but one blow made everything go black... I guess when you came, he ran away... He mentioned something about the Furious Five... the Dragon Warrior... and... Master Shifu. Who is Master Shifu? And... who are the Furious Five? What what is the Dragon Warrior??" He looked at Song with his desperate, questioning eyes.

Song didn't know what to say. She didn't want him to re-gain his memory back! She wanted him to stay like this... how could she come to an explanation without sounding too eccentric? AAH!

* * *


	8. Visions Come Clear

Chapter 8

Visions Come Clear

* * *

"Tai Lung... I will tell you it all later on! I promise!" Song stammered, as Tai Lung was yelling and begging at her for answers.

"Why won't you tell me _now? _I know I'm missing something important, and I need to know **now!**" Tai Lung almost stood up, as Song quickly pushed him back down onto his resting place: the bed.

Song blinked, as she softly squinted at him. Thoughts of guilt filled her head, as she slowly got up, and stood in front of him. "Okay. I will... tell you. Everything." She slowly looked up to him, as she took one step back, and turned her body.

In a split second, Tai Lung's vision went blurry, as it soon turned black. The last thing he could see was Song, bringing her fist away from his temples.

"I'm sorry, Tai Lung." He could hear her, as he collapsed to the ground, knocked out.

* * *

Shifu opened his eyes in a quick flash, as a jolt of adrenaline shot through his body. "Tai Lung!"

The master quickly got to his feet, and shot out the front doors from the Jade Palace.

...

Wind blew through Shifu's fur, as his arms hung behind himself. He bolted across the Valley in a matter of minutes. Squinting, he knew Tai Lung was in trouble. He didn't know how or why, but he wanted to keep his student alive, due to his blurred vision of him. Shifu wasn't even sure if Tai Lung _was _the one who would save the Valley of Peace from this... Skyler; the seeker of the Dragon Scroll, but he knew no one else that had the exact same eyes as Tai Lung.

Looking at the rapidly passing buildings, flashes of light hit him. Blackness filled his vision, as he saw a white wolf off in the distance. Shifu wasn't running anymore; instead he was standing on top of a mountain, which was located close to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, in which the wolf was standing next to. The white wolf looked at the tree, as he got into stance. Blinking, the white wolf sprinted up to it and kicked it hard, as it fell over; cut into two pieces.

Shifu gasped, as he shook his head. The passing buildings came back into his vision. _Was it another vision? _He quickly breathed out, as he knew the slaying of the Peach Tree was nearly impossible to do. If it _was _done, then it would basically be the end of the world. Kung Fu would be no more, as every single master in the any art of it would lose their talent, and stagger hopelessly in the soon-to-be black world. The Peach tree represented freedom of mind, thoughts, and memories. It is the mind of all Kung Fu. If the mind part of Kung Fu is lost, then all Kung Fu is lost. First, all would turn red, as they all knew, and start waring away. The red represents blood from the mind: The bleeding of a death, the death of Kung Fu. All will be lost, as all will soon turn black, and will soon rot. Snow will turn black, water will turn black. The one being who holds the life of the Peach Tree will truly be possessed, and will turn dark him/herself. They will- wait...

Shifu stopped, as he panted. _The wolf... that was the same wolf! How foolish and selfish of him... he will be destroying himself! He will turn dark, and end up either dying a horrible death... or... _Shifu raised his eyebrows. _Or he will destroy all whom he wishes to kill... his darkness will overtake h_im, _as it uses its power to take over all.. not just Kung Fu, not just China.. but... the world._

Master Shifu looked over to the village he was just headed for. _Sky is that wolf! I need to get Tai Lung's attention about this horrible vision... for Oogway said he is the light in the darkest of caves..._

He rushed over to Song's house; where the snow leopard was staying. "I need him to save our skins!"

* * *

The door came swinging open, as cold air filled the house. Master Shifu came bolting over to Tai Lung, who was sleeping.

Shifu saw the snow leopard was still alive and breathing. Shutting the somewhat heavy, hard wooden door, the master walked over to Tai Lung. _What could have possibly happened to him? _Shifu sighed, as he walked up to the snow leopard.

Remembering he needed to tell Tai Lung about Sky, he quickly jumped on him. Tai Lung didn't wake, due to his knock out by Song, which Shifu didn't know about.

Shifu slapped Tai Lung's face softly. "Tai Lung, son, wake up!" He slowly slapped it harder, as he soon figured it was no use. Tai Lung was fast asleep.

Angry, the red panda slapped Tai Lung almost as hard as he could. Still no flinch. "Ugh!" Shifu jumped off of him, as he sighed greatly.

"Song!" He ordered, as he slowly made his way upstairs.

No reply.

Peeking around, he looked for her desperately. _What happened to her? _Shifu was at loss, as he searched the whole upstairs in a matter of seconds. She wasn't there.

Sighing, Shifu sat on the stairs. He didn't know what to think... and it would be foolishness if he went back to the Jade Palace. It would just be a waste of time. _Where... could Song have run off to...?_ Resting his chin on his palms, he looked down the stairs, finding a small scroll resting at the bottom of them. He gasped, as he bolted down the creaky stairs.

Picking up the scroll, he quickly read:

_Dear Shifu, _

_I'm sorry I'm not here to help you right now, but I felt I couldn't live with Tai Lung anymore. He has figured out about you, the Furious Five, and soon he will be wanting to get the Dragon Scroll. I do not want to stick around when he turns into his old self. Yes, I do know about Tai Lung: due to the tellings and stories my friend, Tigress told me. I'm sorry, but I have to leave you with him. I'm sure you can handle him, but if you can't, go to my kitchen, and take a pill I've made to erase memory, and knock out. Once feeding it to him, place him in a high-guarded prison, but not the one that he was in, for he is no longer trusted there. Once again, I'm sorry for his questions and his soon to be discovery. I hope your valley will stay safe. Besides, you have the Furious Five, and the Dragon Warrior. I trust in you, and before Tai Lung finds out about himself... Tell him, that I love him, and I want him to think of me when the worst of times come. You have been a great friend, Master Shifu. Good riddance. _

_-Song_

Shifu's eyes went wide. _Did she just... leave me to deal with Tai Lung? _He sighed greatly, as he rubbed his forehead. Shifu understood she could do nothing about it, for she may be killed if she stayed. In deep thought, the red panda quickly listed what was wrong and that needed to be done in his head:

1. My vision told me that an evil wolf named Skyler will attempt to take over the Valley of Peace, and possibly the whole world. He will take out the Peach Tree, and cause all those who know Kung Fu to be at loss.

2. Tai Lung, the only hope to this terrible mess, is the only one we all can turn to at times like this.

3. My students don't even know about Tai Lung yet!

4. Po is worn out from the recent battle between him and Tai Lung just a week ago.

5. The one who wanted to help me in this time of desperation; Song, has left me.

6. Tai Lung will soon find out about his past, and I have nothing to do about it...

Master Shifu just remembered the pill that Song offered him. Perking up, he rushed over to the kitchen. "Yes, he will have to forget it all..." As he looked down, his eyes filled deeply with tears. "I will be leaving my son. I.. will be leaving... my son." Closing his eyes, he took hold of the pill. "Why did I even get so close to him.... to just leave him like this?" He soon turned to Tai Lung, who was sleeping deeply.

As Shifu slowly walked over to Tai Lung, he could hear him mumbling.

"Mmm... father? I missed you... is that a knife..? Mmm... mom, what are you doing? Where are you taking me...?" He rolled to the side, as Shifu remembered Tai Lung mentioning his real father's name was Master Jin. Shifu gasped. He remembered Tai Lung called Shifu, Master Jin. Does he think his father came back for him, and Master Shifu is _him?_ "Why do you leave me down here? Pick me up...! You... you love me... don't you..?" Shifu could picture little Tai Lung... laying on his porch steps, staring up at him. Was this what happened to him...? His father... was one who abuses his children, but his mother took him away, and gave him to Shifu over at the Jade Palace?

Master Shifu held back his forceful tears, as he clenched his fists. Tai Lung has gone through much, and now...

Shifu slowly opened Tai Lung's mouth, as he dropped the pill in.

And now... things were about to get even worse. "I'm... I'm so sorry, son." Water fell from his eyes, as they touched Tai Lung's furry cheeks.

Tai Lung breathed in slowly at the touch of his old master's tears. This was... the end.

* * *


	9. Awakening

Chapter 9

Awakening

* * *

Tigress looked down at the colorful writing her and Po both imagined. The multi-colored, Southern Chinese words soaked into the tree paper scroll, as the color from them slowly turned back to their original color: Black.

Viper sat by Tigress, as she looked around frantically, braced for another, soon to come-

_**BOOOM!! **_Viper flinched, as she closed her eyes. A wave of shock bolted through her body, as she quickly shivered. She absolutely hated loud noises, not noises of warriors screaming in battle; that she was use to, but things that cannot be predictable: thunder.

Viper thought and intredupted the long silence that carried out for minutes. "So... tell me again, exactly what happened with you and Po?" The snake now asked, as she looked up at the sitting tigress.

Tigress shook her head. "I already told you, it's not that big of a big deal..." Her legs were bent, and up to her chest, as she held both of her hands together around them. Her head rested softly in the middle of her knees. "We were just messing around, when I fell on him, from the shock of the thunder." She sighed, as she turned her head to Viper. "It was an accident... but once I fell on him, for some reason... I didn't want to get off." She slowly turned her head back to where it once was; adjusted towards the scroll, as she read it, over and over again.

"You're saying... you are a bit attracted to him? Po?" Viper blinked in confusion.

"I never said that, I'm just saying... It felt... right." Tigress slowly closed her eyes, as she drifted off to sleep. Soon opening her eyes, she breathed in quickly.

Viper didn't answer her, because if she judged negatively, she would only know that she would be putting down her own self. She was a bit in love with the talented bird; Crane, and she knew she couldn't deny it. It was a horrible match, yes, but that only compliments Tigress' and Po's possible relationship, due to both of them being somewhat alike, unlike Viper and Crane. At least Po had lips, the snake thought.

Viper softly sighed, as her drooping eyes slowly closed. Falling asleep, she totally forgot that she was still in Tigress' room. Tigress didn't bother to do anything about it though, for she was also very exhausted from the long walk; from the Jade Palace to a far off town Tai Lung was in, and back.

Deep in thought, Tigress quietly got up, and went to the scroll. Loudly turning it over, she took the writing utensil, and began to write something, like a soft poem, just to release all that was stored up in her head.

_Relationships are more than just being friends with a certain animal,_

_Relationships are like a new type of life that you can live, and it's all a dream at first._

_The dream that you're in tunes up, until something beautiful happens._

_Love, though, is something different._

_One cannot live life depending on great relationships, though, for they are nothing, compared to love._

_Love is a great journey that soon turns into something marvelous. _

_Love is a story just begging to begin._

_Once this, 'love' captures you, you will never want to let go._

_But if love is forbidden, because of something that is holding it back, _

_You would just want to clench onto it even tighter._

_Love is magnificent, and yes, it is something to think and over-react about._

_Love captures you, and once it's gone, it can leave you standing outside of the beautiful snow globe that you were once in,_

_Thinking, 'Why did this have to happen? Couldn't there be another way to re-live this perfect dream?'_

_But there is no such thing, if that dream was just... a dream._

_Po, you have been a great friend, and I do wish to be more than a friend,_

_But if our love can only be dreamed about, then it cannot be dreamed about at all._

_If we can't dream, then we can't have love, because we wold be trying to hold onto something we would desperately want._

_Though, we can have a relationship. Hopefully... we can..._

Tigress thought, as she picked up the utensil from the scroll, and sighed. Shaking her head, she quickly withdrew her claws by the snap of her wrist, and started to scratch at the poem angrily and painfully. Grinding her teeth, she closed her eyes.

She knew, that this was a love that could never be.

* * *

Master Shifu slowly carried Tai Lung across the town, as the snow leopard slept without a sound.

Softly setting Tai Lung down on the grass, Shifu remembered Tai Lung's rough past. The adoption, the training, the banning, the prison, the return, the defeat, and now, this. Tai Lung could never have a single day of his life spent with a meaning of hope and passion in it. All his passions were swept away, about twenty years ago, when he was locked up in the high-security prison. In the prison, Tai Lung was probably tortured, and barely fed... or maybe not fed at all... And once Tai Lung broke out of the prison, he was only left to be defeated by a panda, soon knowing the scroll was nothing but a blank piece of golden tree paper, in a fancy case.

Shifu blinked, as he looked up at the rising moon confused eyes. "What if he would no longer want to earn the profession of the Dragon Warrior, because he will soon know that the scroll was blank...?"

The red panda looked down at Tai Lung, while his hands were rested securely behind his back. He thought deeply about how Tai Lung could be renewed again, but he just _had _to think. He just _had _to recall his past, and remember what his main mission was: to take back the Dragon Scroll. Sighing, Shifu turned, and started walking away from his student.

Shifu heard a yawn, as he froze.

Seconds passed, as he soon heard a gasp, and shuffling. "Master Shifu!"

Greatly stunned, Shifu quickly turned around, to find Tai Lung was gone. Wide-eyed, he slowly backed away. _The pill! It needs to kick in, and fast, before-_

**_BAM! _**Shifu went flying into a tree that stood strong and tall. Gasping, Shifu looked at the incoming tree while in mid-air. Taking his pointer and middle finger, he adjusted his stance, and sliced through the tree.

Landing, the red panda looked up, to where he once was standing. There, stood Tai Lung, growling, and slowly walking towards Shifu, with a limp in his step from his wounds.

_Not good... not good..._

* * *


	10. Rethinking

Chapter 10

Rethinking

* * *

Tai Lung slowly walked towards Shifu, as he breathed hard. "You're... my master! The one who banned me from the Jade Palace!" He clenched his fists, as he was still staring at the red panda. "Do you not know how much damage that did to me?" He ground his teeth. "I was sent to a high-security prison, and once I could finally break out, I was just left to be defeated by a panda. A panda!"

Shifu didn't say a word, for it would just make Tai Lung more angry, plus, Shifu knew this was all true, and he felt for his student. The red panda slowly walked towards the snow leopard, as he softly squinted at him. He didn't know what to think. He wasn't angry, but he wasn't glad either.

"Well, why don't you speak? Too afraid, or have you already forgotten to speak?" Tai Lung growled, as a surge of adrenaline raced through his body.

In a split second, the snow leopard bolted towards Shifu, and before he could take his first strike, he fell to the ground. Shutting his eyes tightly, he looked down to his stomach, as Shifu slowly backed away.

"What... what did you do to me?!" Tai Lung cried, as he clawed at his bandages, finding his stomach a bloody mess. Slowly looking up at his old master, a flash of anger took his vision.

Blinking, he got up quickly, and in great rage, he rushed for Shifu.

Master Shifu braced himself, as he soon jumped up, and hit the ground hard, making a massive chunk of rock fly up, to block Tai Lung's strike.

Tai Lung squinted in mid-air, brought his foot forward, and smashed through the rock with a massive _BANG! _Landing, he looked at his paw which was now keeping him steady on the hard-rock ground. He looked up, to find Shifu was gone. "Ah, so now you're using my own trick on myself, hmm?" He turned around, eyes closed, and rapidly kicked at something that was flying for him in the back: Shifu.

The red panda went flying to the ground, and landed hard. He almost lost his breath from the landing. Slowly staggering up, he looked up at Tai Lung with a greatly blurred vision. Tai Lung was angrily sprinting for him, and-

_**BAM!! **_Another blow that took Shifu's hip. He went storming into the ground, while Tai Lung looked at him with great anger. "Bastard..." He slowly turned around, as he began to think about Po, and the furious five. He needed them dead, for _he _was Shifu's only, true student, and he knew Shifu knew it. He also needed to get to the Dragon Scroll, for even though it had nothing in it, it was still a legend to atleast have it on him. Maybe... someday he will figure it out... and... Tai Lung closed his eyes.

Master Shifu brought his head up in great pain, as he breathed extremely hard. It would seem like he was panting, but he wasn't, for he was just a little out of breath. _A little... It just depends on how much strength you have... _Shifu got up, and rushed for his student. He needed Tai Lung to be out before he reaches the Jade Palace.

Jumping out of the crater he made by Tai Lung, he looked around, to find Tai Lung wasn't there.

_Oh no... _He slowly walked around looking for Tai Lung, while he tripped over something. Shif blinked. "Tai Lung?" He looked down, finding Tai Lung was out, laying on the ground. The pill... it worked! Shifu softly smiled, as he looked at Tai Lung's wounds all over his body from the recent fall. He was almost as good as new, now.

Shifu thought, as he looked at the snow leopard. He needed to get him somewhere where he thought he would have landed from the recent defeat. Like... in the forest. The master looked to his right, as he found a deep, dark forest. This was good... all he needed to do now is get Tai Lung somewhere in there, far away, and somewhat tied up... by maybe... branches, or vines. Yes. Vines.

Shifu quickly went over to Tai Lung, picked him up, and began to transport him to the forest.

* * *

_**BOOOM!!! **_Viper gasped once again, as she woke up in great shock, in freight from the booming thunder. She noticed the rain stopped, and the storm started to leave the valley. _Thank god... _She looked over at Tigress, who was asleep next to the scroll she was just recently staring at a couple minutes ago... or a couple hours ago possibly.

Viper slowly slivered over to Tigress, as she looked at the scroll. It was all scratched up. Squinting in confusion, Viper took the scroll.

Repairing all the scattered pieces, she read.

Seconds of silence passed, as Tigress slowly awoke from Viper's shuffling. "...Viper... what are you.." Opening her eyes, she gasped.

Viper finished reading, as she looked at Tigress. "This... this is nonsense, Tigress!"

Tigress rushed over to the ripped up scroll. "Well that's why I ripped it up!"

"No, no... it was a great poem, I mean... you can't think that about Po!" Viper looked at Tigress and shed a bit of comfort from her gaze. "I mean look at me! I'm close to Crane, and you don't think _our _relationship is hard to work out? Look at you two!"

Tigress slowly messed with her ear, as she began to get into the habit of it. "What about it?"

"You, you say your love for him is only something to be dreamed about? Come on! Crane and I aren't holding back!"

"Well this isn't about you and Crane, now is it?"

"I didn't mean to put it that way-"

"Then why'd you say it at all?" Tigress grew impatient.

Viper sighed, as she looked back down at the scattered scroll. "You guys are a perfect match; a perfect couple. I would agree on loving such a guy like Po! He's nice, funny, straight-forward, and a great cook..."

"Don't get me jealous."

"Well what I'm saying is... go for Po! Even when you think it's a love that could never be, still, go for it!" She slowly made her way to Tigress' door, relieved that the thunder stopped. "Think about it."

_It's always the 'think about it' that captures me... _Tigress thought.

"It's always possible to shoot for the moon, even when you know you'll miss it, you'll always hit something even greater, like a star."

_There Viper went, with her words of wisdom... she could be the next Oogway._

The door slowly shut.

_**BOOM! **_A slight yelp came from behind the door, then silence.

Tigress looked down at the repaired scroll. Squinting, she went into deep thought. _She's right! I should love Po no matter the consequence... besides, her and Crane are getting along perfectly... why can't I get along with Po perfectly? _She thought again, as she soon corrected herself. _I **do **get along with him perfectly..._ She collapsed to the ground in thought, as she looked up at the ceiling. _Huh. A dent in the ceiling. Never saw **that **before..._

* * *


	11. Just the Beginning

Chapter 11

Just the Beginning

* * *

Master Shifu slowly trudged into the Jade Palace. Nightfall was just now starting to fall, as the sun steeply rose above the beautiful mountain range. Getting to his room, he gave up all his muscles, as he collapsed to the floor. Frowning, he was depressed that he had to leave and let go of Tai Lung, his most favorite student. Oh, what a pain it was getting his student tied up in the vines of a massive tree... He wanted it to look like Tai Lung fell from Po's blow. He had no choice than that of doing what he just did, for no prison would take Tai Lung, due to the curious and frightened guards.

Shifu rolled over, as he quickly dozed off from his thoughts. _Tai Lung was a great student, and... and son. It is, a great shame that I have to let go of him, but no worries Shifu... he will come back. He... he always comes back... Tai Lung will... wake up..._

"_...wake up..."_

"Master Shifu, wake up!"

Shifu blinked his eyes open, as he gasped at the sudden noise. Seconds passed of thinking, as Shifu picked himself up. He was staring at Monkey. He sighed, as his eyes kept blurring up every once in a while. "What... what is it, Master Monkey? It's early!"

Monkey stared at Shifu in confusion. "The sun is already out, Master, and we were wondering where you could have been."

Shifu gave Monkey an apathetic-looking, half smile. "I'm here."

Monkey bowed. "I see, Master. What shall we work on, today?"

The red panda slowly made his way over to his student, who was somewhat towering over him. Shifu was still extremely tired, but the whole night was already wasted. And hopefully, there will not be another one wasted like the one he just experienced.

Shifu rubbed his head, as he was still a bit unconscious. "We will... work more on staffs, for you, Tigress, and Po... as for everyone else," He walked past the monkey, thinking. "...they will just be working on flexibility."

"Master?"

"What, what is it?" Impatient, Shifu turned around to his student.

"Well, we already finished in all the fields of staff-handling. We finished it about a month ago!" Monkey was still bowing, as he was ordered to, ever since he joined the Furious Five.

Shifu didn't realize what he was missing, for his mind was still wrapped around Tai Lung. "Well... we will work on.." He looked at Monkey's waving tail. "We will work on flexibility, then." He quickly walked off in search for Tigress, not giving the monkey a chance to talk back.

* * *

Shifu walked to the hall. Standing in the middle of it, he stomped his foot, hearing a gasp from Tigress. Or was it, Po?

"Good morning, Master." Tigress, Po, and Mantis all spoke at the same time, as they stood at their doorstep.

Shifu looked around. "Where's Viper and Crane?"

"They're early risers, remember? I'm sure they're over at the Peach Tree, as usual." Mantis spoke.

Shifu just grunted. "You may go back to your sleeping." As they all slowly turned back around, Shifu perked back up. "Tigress, I need to talk to you."

The tigress walked over to her master. "For what reason, Master?"

"Don't ask." He escorted her to the kitchen, where he slid its door shut silently.

Master Shifu turned to look at her, while she went to sit. "Tai Lung has found himself again."

Tigress gasped. "What...? What do you mean?"

"I mean, he regained all of his memories, for who knows what reason. I... had to get rid of him before he did any damage."

Tigress shot an innocent glare at her master. "You killed him?"

"No! No, I did not! His room mate, Song-"

"Who is this, Song?" Tigress seemed angry. Angry... or jealous?

"I will tell you later. His room mate told me in a letter that Tai Lung figured out who he really was... She said that once he woke up, it would be a sure shot that he would know everything about himself."

"So... you're saying she just... left him?" Tigress said with a bit of sass in her voice.

"Tigress, focus!"

Tigress blinked. "Sorry, sorry. What did you do to him, then?"

"Well since all his wounds are healed, I've decided to tie him up, and when he wakes, he won't be able to escape."

Tigress seemed dumb-founded. "Shifu!"

"Master!" Shifu quickly corrected.

"Master! How foolish can you be? He'll break out of whatever you tie him up with! And... and he'll come back to the Jade Palace..."

"I know! I know, but we can handle him, remember? We have the Dragon Warrior."

"Yes, but even when Po _does _defeat Tai Lung, what will happen next? He will just come back."

Shifu was in deep thought from Tigress' question. "You're right..." He squinted in thought. "You're... right."

Tigress sat back in her chair. "So how do you expect us to get rid of him?" She folded her arms.

"Well we can't kill him..."

The tigress hissed. "Why not?" She seemed stunned by her own words that just shot out of her mouth.

Shifu looked away, as he was still lingering on the thought of leaving Tai Lung. "Because! It just wouldn't be right... for one, this is a PG movie, and two, we are hero's of the Valley of Peace, and killing Tai Lung would cause great confusion throughout the valley. "

Tigress shook her head. "It would cause even more confusion if we defeat him without killing him..."

Seconds of lingering silence passed over the two.

"We will not kill him, and that is final." He fixed his tail so that it was rested to his side, by his hip. "I gave him a pill that would supposedly knock him out for an unimaginably long amount of time... possibly a couple months or so. We have that long to figure out an idea." He rubbed his forehead. "As for the other five... lets not tell them anything about this."

Tigress nodded.

Shifu thought, as he looked up at Tigress. "You are my most trusted student, Tigress. I know you can keep a secret."

"There's another one?" Tigress sighed, as she adjusted her position in her seat. "Shoot away, I'm sure I can keep it secret."

Master Shifu brought his head down, as he recalled upon his vision. "I had a vision..."

Tigress seemed surprised, for she never encountered someone who has ever had a vision before, except, of course, Master Oogway. He was unpredictable.

"It was of an animal slowly walking out of a great battle with someone... a white wolf named Skyler. The animal looked like Tai Lung... He won the battle, Tigress."

"What does this mean?"

"It means that if we kill him, this, 'Skyler' will just be a substitute for him! Also, if we kill him, then it won't even give him the chance to kill Skyler!"

Tigress blinked. "So what do you want me to do about it?"

"We don't kill him. We have to find a way to keep him away from the Valley of Peace, but still keep him alive." He gave Tigress a seductive glance. "And you are the only one that can do such a thing.

Tigress raised her shoulders, as she soon understood what he was saying. "You're horrible!"

"No, Tigress, this is our only plan! Try to figure something else that's better!"

Tigress thought, as she lowered her shoulders, and slowly closed her eyes. "What should I do?"

"Since he's a bit attracted to you, so, threaten him or something... make him good again... I don't know how, but something like that can happen, I just know it!"

"So you want me to keep him away from the valley all by myself?"

"No, no, I didn't say that. I meant you could do something that will drive him out of the Valley of Peace, and make him good again."

"How would you suppose-"

"I don't know, Master Tigress!" He released his clenched fists, as he opened his eyes. "I... I don't, know."

Tigress agreed to follow his plan, as she knew she could do something about Tai Lung. She started to grow depressed that he was now gone, but she knew it was going to happen. But not _this _fast... She sighed, as she nodded. "Okay... I will, try, Master."

* * *

The great tree held the passed out snow leopard tightly in its veins that Shifu tied up for him. His chest slowly rose and lowered, as his eyes were dimly shut. What a shame it was... that he had to start all over again. Hopefully he will not go on another rampage, once again. The Furious Five, Master Shifu, and The Dragon Warrior will hopefully slay him again, once he wakes... which will only be in a matter of months... And in the couple of months, Tigress and Shifu will be preparing for what they knew was soon to come, for this was Just the Beginning.

The Return, as they knew it, was soon to come.

* * *

**_End Part 0._**

_This is, Just the Beginning. Tai Lung will soon wake up and will attempt to take the Dragon Scroll from Po, once again. In the mean time, Skyler is coming for the same thing. What will Tigress do? How will this story turn out? Read The Return by me to find out! It is rated M, due to violence, suggestive themes, scenes, language, blood, and disturbing images. _

_Thank you for reading the beginning of it all. And please **REVIEW. **I could never write as good as I have due to your reviews! Thank you guys so much. And especially Telracs1994. Thanks once again for reading, and I hope to see you reading the next part of this story! _

_-Skyy._


End file.
